On Line Friendship Luke and Reid
by jessie 33
Summary: Different than how it happened on the show. This is for my friend Sanda who helped with this idea. This is how we felt would have been a cute way for them to meet on the show.
1. Chapter 1

New Story for Sanda, hope you like it.

This is different than the show, but this is a storyline, that me and my friend Sanda thought of how they actually could have met . Thanks Sanda for the wonderful idea for this story. I just hope I do it justice.

Chapter 1

Reid was a Doctor at Oakdale Memorial, he hasn't dated in months, not since he came to town. He had two best friends, Katie and Sanda, which he spent most of his free time with. They would go to the circus with Jacob, parks, walking, but Katie and Sanda knew he needed to find someone special to spend his time with. He didn't want to rush things, but Sanda and Katie came up with a perfect way for him to get to know people. They had Henry babysit Jacob one Friday, and they went over to Reid's. Sanda and Katie arrived with Reid's favourite foods, he ate, and was having a great time. He walked over to put a movie on, but Sanda smiled, "No grab your laptop Reid"

"Laptop, I don't want to work"

"You are not working Sweetie, you are going to have some fun". Katie brought over Reid's laptop, and turned it on. Sanda sat on one side of Reid, while Katie sat on the other. Reid laughed, "Ok what are you two up to?

"You will see". Katie went to the website for Single men to find other Men who are looking for friendship, or love.

"No way, this is happening, I find some weirdo, that stakes me"

"You don't give your personal information up, unless you like them"

"Yeah do you watch CSI, they find your information Sanda"

"It will be fine, I have used this type of site before. It is fun, you talk, and if you don't like them move on". Katie smiled, "Here the name of the site is, "Finding the Perfect Mate"

"Oh that is Lame, finding love on the Internet".

"Give me a name you want to be called, or I will pick it". Katie laughs

"No Katie".

"Fine, you are Sexy Doc"

"No". Katie logged in, and already signed it as his screen name.

"Sexy Doc, if Bob Hughes or anyone at the Hospital see this"

"Stop Reid this is fun".

"What do I have to do"?

"Say something about yourself, tell them what you like, and post it. You get replies you talk to whoever you want".

"God you both do this crap"?

"Yes, so are you, now what should we write"?

"I don't know, so forget it".

"OK I will do it". Sanda smiled, "Say I'm looking for a friendship, I'm a hard working man, looking for another man to talk to, and just share a drink or some conversation with. I'm not looking for love, just someone to have a deep friendship with, and if it goes to the next level, it will be at our choice. I love eating , Football, any sports actually, and I love spending times with my friends. I would love to meet new one's, and if this is boring move on, or post a reply, hope to hear from you soon". Katie pushed enter, and Reid, yelled "You didn't really post that"?

"Yes, what did you think I was doing typing what she said"?

"Oh God, I look like I'm desperate for a friend, I"m not, I have two to many already". Sanda and Katie laugh, put they are shocked, when Reid already had 4 replies, Reid smiled, "Darn, they didn't even wait a minute"

Katie smiled, "What do you want to do Reid"?

Reid is staring at the computer, he wanted to turn it off, but part of him was interested in who was posting. He didn't say anything, he just stared at Katie and Sanda, making them both laugh.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sanda yelled, 'Reid you have to see what they have to say come on".

"Wait than I'm accepting them as friends"

"Yes so what"?

"I don't know, wait"

"For what Reid, next year"?Katie was laughing, and she pushed the accept button, and the first message popped in.

"Oh Sexy Doc"  
>"This is Snuggles , oh I love your write up Doc. You sound so sweet, boy we would hit it off. I'm looking for someone to spend my life with, and I can handle a friendship first. I'm not a crazy person, and I sure hope your not too. I'm sure your not a Doc , but it would be fun if you were, because we could play Doctor someday"<p>

"OMG Reid, that is so bad". Katie and Sanda scream, and Reid yells, "Ok I'm not meeting anyone that has the nerve to say he wants to play Doctor"

"Why you wouldn't want to play Doctor Reid"? Sanda asks

"No why would I, I am a Doctor Sanda".

"Oh right sorry".

"Ok tell him, you have to move on, maybe you will talk later".

"No, log off Katie".

"No", Katie typed in, "Sorry Snuggles, I'm moving on, but I will chat with you later". Reid laughed, "I'm not chatting with Snuggles again"

"I know, but you don't want to be rude, you might go back to him"

"I'm not going back to him, so forget this both of you". Katie accepted the next message.

"Hi Sexy Doc, this is Hot Lips"

"Oh God this is going to be worse than Snuggles, Hot lips"?Sanda laughed, "Oh it sounds promising, ask him why he calls himself hot lips Katie"?

"Hey Hot lips, can I ask you why you go by that name"?

"Oh I'm not bragging, but I have been told, I'm the best kisser"

"Oh gross", Reid laughs.

"Reid you want a good kisser don't you"?

'No, I didn't want this Katie, log off now".

"Wait one more poster ok"

"Fine one more"

Katie accepted the next poster, and they waited for a answer.

Soul Mate came on, "Hi Sexy Doc"

Katie smiled, "He seems nice don't you think"?

"I don't know yet".

Katie typed, "Tell me a little bit about yourself"

"Well I'm on here and I'm scared, this is my first time. This isn't something , I do, but I'm being pushed into it. I know that is pathetic, and I don't blame you, if you log out right now". Reid smiled, "OMG he is just like me, but that is pathetic, we both are".

Sanda laughed, "Come on Reid , say something to him"

"Ok Katie, ask him, why he needs a dating site in the first place"?

"Ok", Katie asked Soul Mate the question. They waited, and he didn't answer right away. Reid smiled, "Good I scared him away, I guess".

Soul Mate replied". "I'm on here because, I'm single, and don't like the bar scenes. I'm looking for a friend, I'm not on here looking for a lover. I'm on here probably for the same reason you are Sexy Doc".

Reid smiled, "Oh did I make him angry"?

Katie laughed, "Hey Soul Mate, did I rub you the wrong way"?

"Well yeah sort of, but I'm intrigued, I admit".

Reid smiled, "This might be fun, I could talk to this guy". Sanda and Katie smiled, and Reid grabbed the computer. Katie thought he would turn it off, but he didn't he typed in the next question.

"Hey Soul Mate, you are not a 50 year old cop are you"?

"No, I'm not a cop, and I'm not 50 years old, I'm in my 20's sexy Doc. Can I ask are you really a Doctor"?

"Yes, would that matter"?

"No Sexy Doc, it wouldn't matter at all". Sanda and Katie smile as Reid whispered, "Oh this is fun, but scary, what am I doing"? They all laugh, as Reid looked at the screen, wondering what this guy looked like? This was scary, and exciting, and he knew this was going to drive him crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Soul Mate, what do you like to do for fun"?

"Oh dance, read, go for walks, and be with family, and friend's. What about you Sexy Doc"?

"I'm hanging with my two friends right now. I'm not shy in the least, but they pushed me into this. I don't know what I'm doing because this is really weird. I like to eat, sleep, hang with my friends, watch football. I like sports, and I love spending time with my Nephew, that pretty much sums up my fun time. I work long drooling hours, I'm cranky 90 per cent of the time, so do you still want to talk"?

"Cranky that is cute, maybe you need someone to cheer you up".

"Oh are you that someone"?

"Maybe Doc".

Reid smiled, "He didn't say my name properly". Sanda laughed, as Reid typed, "Sexy Doc remember my name".

"Oh right sexy Doc, tell me what you look like"?

Reid laughed, "Like I'm doing that". Sanda grabbed the computer typing, "Oh I'm pretty good looking, if I say so myself". Reid yelled, "No Sanda now he thinks I'm a conceited freak".

Sanda laughed, "Wait see what he says"?

"Oh you know your good looking, wow love a guy with confidence, I wish I was like you. Hey they say opposites attract, so maybe this is a start of a beautiful friendship". Reid was shocked, Katie laughed, "Oh Reid maybe he is a cool guy, he sounds nice".

"What if he is some creepy guy, that will become a stalker what than"?

"Are you a stalker"?

"Hell no Sanda". She laughed, "Well maybe he is a normal lonely guy like you. Reid you need someone to share your life with, give him a chance please".

"What should I say to him"?

"Tell him you would like to talk to him again, and you enjoyed his company tonight"

"Company we talked on a computer what company"?

"Just do it Reid or he will move on".

"Soul Mate, it was weird but fun chatting with you".

"I feel the same way Sexy Doc".

"Soul Mate maybe we can do this again"?

"Yeah, I would like to know more about you Sexy Doc. I'm really interested, I'm sure I will dream of you tonight".

"Oh he is going to dream about me guys, that is weird admit it".

Katie grabbed the computer, "Reid you are clueless".

"I hope you dream about me, because I know I will be thinking of you , until we chat again".

"Oh what time will you log on tomorrow Sexy Doc"?

Sanda laughed, "He is off work about 6 tomorrow, tell him 8pm"

Katie typed in 8pm

"Guys what if I have other plans"?

"You don't Reid , one of us will be here at all times, until we can trust you with this guy".

"Trust me"?

"Well you will turn him off if you make him feel like a weirdo. I have a feeling this is a guy you will want to meet one day. Sanda will be here tomorrow. I will come Sunday, and maybe by than we can trust you by yourself".

"You two are too much". Sanda and Katie hug him. "Reid tell him goodnight, and try and be sweet". Sanda says

"I can't be sweet".

"Try".

"Soul mate, I have to go, but tomorrow ok".

"Sexy Doc"

"Yes Soul mate, are you going to end our friendship, I understand, you feel this is weird too"?

"No, I'm really happy you logged on tonight. You will never know how fun this was for me. Thanks tomorrow at 8pm Sexy Doc, I will be here waiting".

"Bye".

"Bye". Soul Mate logged off, and Reid smiled, "He seems nice, but if either of you tell anyone about this, I will be angry".

Sanda and Katie got up, and said they had to get going they had to pick Jacob up. Katie winked at Sanda, and smiled, "Oh wait until I tell Henry, maybe he can try the internet to find that special someone"

"Katie don't tell Henry, please that would kill me". Katie hugged him, "I won't just kidding, tonight was fun, admit it". Reid walked them to the door, and they walked away, and Sanda said she would be at his house tomorrow at 7:30. Reid said goodbye, and shut the door, and leaned against it. He hated to admit it, but he enjoyed tonight, and he really couldn't wait to chat with Soul Mate again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sanda arrived at Reid's place at 7:30 , he just got home himself. She brought in burgers, and fries which Reid loved. They were eating, when Sanda smiled, "Are you excited about chatting with Soul Mate again"?

"Yes but I don't know about this, it is really weird. He could be some sick weirdo that I'm getting hooked up with"

"No if you never want to meet him, you don't have to . I doubt he is a weirdo he seems quite nice"

"Sanda everyone seems nice on the net most of the time".

"Not really I go on a Soap Opera chats, and people are nasty sometimes". Reid laughed, "Oh man Soap Opera chats Sanda you don't"?

"Yes don't you make fun of me Reid Oliver"

"I'm not I guess I can't talk when I'm talking to some guy named Soul Mate". Sanda smiled, "That is a cute name Sexy Doc".

"I didn't pick Sexy Doc, you and Katie did that".

"Well you are sexy, and you are a Doc, so it fits"

"What am I going to say to him tonight"?

"Whatever comes to your mind stop thinking about it, just have fun Reid"

"Ok Sanda". Reid smiled, and Sanda got up cleaning up. She looked at her watch, "It is 8, go get your laptop".

Reid walked over sitting on the couch, and Sanda sat beside him. She smiled, "Log on Reid". He logged in, and he looked to see if Soul Mate was on. He smiled, "He isn't on yet, I guess he changed his mind"

'It is 8pm give the guy a break Reid".

"Ok 2 minutes, than I'm out of here, we can go to a movie instead". Sanda laughed, Soul Mate came on, and sent Reid a message right away.

"Hey Sexy Doc, I was hoping you would be on here. I just walked in from work, I'm 1 minute late sorry".

Reid smiled, "He is saying sorry for being late Sanda".

"Say something to him".

Reid typed in, "That's ok, but don't be late again". Sanda was shocked, "Oh great that was rude Reid".

Soul Mate, "LOL too funny Sexy Doc, you are a hoot, I'm normally right on time, but I will try to be on time the next time"

"I'm kidding it is ok".

"How was your day Sexy Doc"?

"Long, I'm a Doctor so it was stressful, it always is"

"Mine was long too, I couldn't get you out of my mind Doc"

"Really you don't know me"

"I know that was what I was thinking about. I think you sound like a cool guy, but my friends said you could be some weirdo, but I don't think you are".

"My friends thought the same thing". Reid laughed, Sanda laughed, "You thought it Reid, not me and Katie".

"Soul Mate do you like sports"?

"Yeah but I'm not addicted or anything, I like watching playoffs, or the Super Bowl mostly".

"Oh I love Sports, maybe we are not compatible"

Sanda yelled, "Reid not everyone likes sports, don't be stupid"

"Sexy Doc I would watch with you I'm flexible, but would you watch my favorite shows with me"?

"Well if they are cool like Doctor shows, Comedies, or Mysteries yes".

"Cool I could handle that".

"Are you a health freak Soul Mate"?

"Health freak, what do you mean by that"?

"I like to eat, and I don't like lectures , are you a health nut"?

"Well yes, I like eating healthy, don't you Doc"?

"Yes, but I like McDonald's, Taco Bell, and junk food a lot too".

"Really you being a Doc that surprises me"

"Why"?

"You know the importance of eating healthy"

"Oh Soul Mate are you my Mother"?

"No Doc, don't get cranky"

"Cranky OMG I'm not cranky". Sanda yelled, "You are so, he is only saying he eats healthy. He isn't telling you what to eat, he doesn't even know you Reid."

"I know Sanda but he seems all boring"

"Why"?

"I don't know he does, I don't need some boring guy in my life nagging me, I have you and Katie nagging at me already"

"I don't nag". Reid smiled, "Right you both try to get me to eat healthy, but Katie is worse than you. I love when you make me chocolate sundaes Sanda, I could use one right about now"

"Talk to Soul Mate first, than you get your sundae". Reid smiled, "Ok let play with Soul mate, lets see if he can take my personality". Reid smiled, but Sanda got scared she saw Reid smile she knew he was going to be bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey Soul Mate, do you wear boxers or briefs"?

"Why does it matter"?

"Yeah sort of, I just like to know, what you like to wear"? Reid smiled, Sanda whispered , "You are bad Reid, that is a personal question"?

"Really this is a chat room for adults, this isn't a bad question Sanda".

"Sexy Doc, I like Boxers, what about you"?

'Oh I don't wear anything, I hate to much laundry". Sanda laughed, "Oh gross, he is gone for sure now , you don't wear boxers or briefs"?

"Yes, I want to see what he is going to say now"?

"Oh that is cool, but you better be careful when you zip up". Sanda laughed, "He got you, he seems cool, he will match you every time"

"Oh no he won't Sanda, he probably will run away, because you all say I'm a Grump, and a slob, and a nasty eater"

"Well yes, but maybe he will love that about you"

"Sanda you really think I need a man don't you"?

"Yes Reid you need someone to hold you, and whisper sweet nothings in your ear".

"Oh God you watch to much Young and the Restless girl, I don't' want anyone whispering in my ear, I will get annoyed"

"You are so not romantic Reid Oliver, I should slap you upside your head".

Soul Mate came on, "What is wrong Sexy Doc, your not talking"?

"Why do I have to ask all the questions Soul Mate, what do you want to know about me"?

"Oh are you really Sexy or are you a 50 year old man, sitting behind a computer"? Reid laughed, "What a smart mouth"?

"I'm not 50 years old, and I have been told I'm hot so you will have to wonder if I really am"

"I think you are Sexy Doc, but I also think you have a attitude, but I love Bad Boys"

"I'm not a boy , I'm all man, but I'm bad sometimes"

"I know you are, you are trying to scare me, but it won't happen"

"Really Soul Mate, why"?

"Because you are interesting, I have never talked to anyone more than once. I had a dream about you last night, I wondered what you looked like, I saw you through a window. I couldn't make out your face, and I tried to get closer, and when I touched your shoulder, I woke up. I have to meet you someday, how would you like that"?

"Well not yet, I'm not so sure, I'm really ready to meet you Soul Mate"

"Why I'm not interesting enough , I guess"? Reid looked at the computer, Sanda yelled, "Say something, if you don't it is over".

"I like him Sanda, but what if I'm making a mistake"?

"You are not making a mistake, just say you want to talk some more on here, than you will think about meeting him".

Reid smiled, "Oh you are interesting enough, but I want to give it some more time, you understand"?

"Yes that is fine, how about we meet on here, every night at 8pm"

"Sounds fun, goodbye Soul Mate, have more dreams about me".

"Yeah, maybe next time, I will see your face"

"Yeah maybe, bye". Soul Mate, logged off, and Reid turned off his computer. Sanda smiled, "That turned out ok, he really likes you Reid"

"Sanda do you think he is ok, because I like him too". Sanda kissed his cheek, "You deserve a big sundae, yes I think he is sweet, I have a six sense about these kind of things".

Reid smiled, Sanda ran in, and went to make a sundae. Reid shut his eyes, and whispered, "I hope you are right Sanda"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sanda made Reid a huge sundae , and one for herself. They were eating, laughing, and talking about Soul Mate. Reid smiled, "What do you think his real name is"?

"I don't know something sweet, I'm sure"

"Oh Sanda you are a hopeless romantic girl"

'Yeah I am, but I'm proud of it, you are to, but you won't admit it"

"Sanda why don't you spend the night, in the guest room. We can stay awake late, watch a movie, have some popcorn, and just hang out"

"I don't have to work tomorrow sounds great to me"

"Me too, maybe tomorrow we can do something with Jacob, Katie has to work"

"Reid what do you think of Soul Mate really"?

"He sounds cool, but I'm just not sure, I'm nervous"

"Nervous you Reid, I have never seen you afraid before"

"I hate the thought that this might just be someone having a good time. What if he is just leading someone on, just to laugh at the end, when the person gets serious"

"Oh that won't happen, something about this guy, he sounds really sincere"

"Yeah he does, but remember he is behind a computer"

"So are you, and your sincere, sweet, adorable all rolled up in a perfect package"

"Awe Sanda that is way to sweet, but I'm stubborn, mouthy, and sexy really"

"And Conceited Doc"

"Me conceited, I don't think so, well maybe" They both laugh, Sanda whispered, "will you watch a romantic film tonight Reid"?

"Romantic oh Sanda"

"I always let you watch what you want please watch one of my favourites Reid"

"Oh great now I see those sad eyes, how can I say no"? Sanda jumped up, "I have the perfect movie in my bag". She ran over grabbing her bag, pulling out, "Sleepless in Seattle"

"Oh again Sanda, are you in love with Tom Hanks or what"?

"Yes, he is adorable, forget it, what film do you want to watch"?

"Give me it, I will watch it, but if I fall asleep, it is your fault"

"You can't fall asleep in this film, it is so good". Reid put it on, and sat beside Sanda, she snuggled close. He wrapped his arm around her, and whispered, "We have to find you someone Sanda, you are lonely too"

"No, I'm not going on a dating site"

"Why it is ok for me"?

"You can handle yourself, I'm shy, no way"

"Fine who would you like to date"?

"Well I'm not saying"

"Oh you have a crush on someone girl, who is it"?

"Well I saw him at the work one day, he was talking to Katie, he is a living doll"

"Oh gross a guy is a living doll, you are kidding not Henry Coleman"?

"Henry is cute, no it isn't him, he has the cutest smile, and crazy hair, and so cute"

"Who is it"?

"Lily's son Luke Snyder, he is so adorable Reid"

"Luke Snyder, really I find him annoying"

"Annoying whatever Reid, that is someone, I could snuggle up with" . Reid laughed, "Well maybe someday we can go on a double date". Reid and Sanda watch the movie, not realizing they are falling for the same guy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sanda and Reid were watching Sleepless in Seattle. She was snuggled close, Reid couldn't stop himself from laughing. She fell asleep watching the movie, not him. He laid her back, and decided to watch the rest of the film. He was watching but he grabbed his Computer, and went to the Dating site. He logged on, and went to Sole Mate's profile, and was shocked he was still logged on. He smiled , and started to type.

"Hey Sole Mate your still up"?

He stayed looking at the computer, when he saw Sole Mate reply back.

"Yes I see you are too"?

'Yeah I was watching Sleepless in Seattle with one of my best friends. She fell asleep watching it, can you believe that"?

"I love that film Sexy Doc how funny is that"

"Not really funny because I'm not a fan of chick flicks. You do watch sports and action films right"?

"Yeah why"?

"Oh I just wanted to make sure"

"Why if I watched Chick flicks you wouldn't come back, and talk to me"?

"Of course but I will admit some are ok, but I love guy films"

"Me too"

"Your friend is she still sleeping"?

"Yeah or she would be beside me reading everything we type"

"Oh man you are letting someone read our conversation"?

"Well I have to admit it was my friends that got me to do it in the first place"

"Oh that is bad I'm really wondering what you look like Sexy Doc. I bet you are cute, do you wear glasses"?

"Well yes, but I hardly wear them"

"I love guys in glasses"

"Really and nothing else"?

"OMG Sexy Doc you are bad"

"Yeah I can be, this is fun really"

"Yes it is I stayed logged on just in case you came back on. I'm suppose to be doing some paper work, but I can't concentrate. I'm daydreaming about you, and that is naughty"

"Naughty cute word"

"Sexy Doc do you wear boxers or briefs"?

"Neither"

"OMG you are lying"

"Maybe you will have to find out when we meet"

"So we will meet"?

"Someday maybe, I want to get to know you first". Reid turned Sanda was mumbling in her sleep. He smiled she was moaning Luke's name. She had it bad for Luke Snyder, the poor girl. He leaned over touching her arm. She opened her eyes, "OMG I fell asleep the movie is over"?

"Yes, guess who is on line"?

"OMG no way". Sanda sat up looking at the screen. She smiled, "You guys are being bad, this is getting fun"

"Doc you there"?

"Yes I'm here"

"Oh I thought you left"?

"No"

"What is wrong you got quiet all of a sudden"?

"Oh my friend woke up"?

"Oh you have to go than"?

"No she is beside me, I'm shy now"

"I don't know you but you are not shy Doc"?

Sanda smiled, "You are sometimes Reid, do you want me to leave you alone"?

"No stay". Sanda smiled as Reid started to type.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I'm not shy but this is really strange to me. I find myself wondering what your like. I feel like I already know you, that is wild"

"Yeah Sexy Doc"

"Sole Mate what made you come on here to find a friend"?

"Well it is safe, I'm lonely, I had a bad breakup, my old boyfriend was a bit of jerk. It took months to realize he wasn't good enough for me, but now I'm nervous to go out in the real world. I came on here, and I was about to give up when you logged in. I'm really grateful to your friends"

"Me too". Reid smiled at Sanda she giggled, "Oh he is honest, he is perfect"

"Sanda do you think this guy is cute or a 60 year old man"?

Sanda giggled, "Oh that would be awful"

"Well 60 year old man would be to old for me, maybe 50". Sanda smacked Reid's arm, "Stop it Reid"

"What he could be anyone, he could be a girl"

"He isn't he is pouring his heart out to you"

"Sexy Doc did I scare you off, I'm single, and so available. I'm not some freak I promise you that. I'm a normal guy looking for a friend first, but I have a feeling you might become more than a friend"

"Really go on"

"Well I have never felt more comfortable, I have some flaws"

"Your 60 right "?

"No I'm in my 20's, you"

"Almost 30"

"Cool we would be perfect"

"Well We will have to see Sole Mate"

"I bet you are cute, when can we meet or can we send a picture"?

"Wait a few days, I'm still nervous"

"Sure I don't want to push you"

"Don't get offended Sole Mate, I really want to meet you one day"

"Good"

"Tell me about you Sole Mate, if you had to describe yourself in 3 words"

"3 words, Loyal, sincere, adorable"

Sanda smiled, "Oh nice qualities"

"Hey Sexy Doc describe yourself in 3 words".

"Sanda what would you say" She grabbed the computer, "Simply the Best".

"No Sanda I look like a moron now". Sanda whispered, "You are the best Reid, it is the truth"?

Reid waited for a reply, he smiled when Luke wrote, "Oh now I'm really intrigued to meet you"

"Soon Sole Mate it is getting late, now I'm shy. Same time tomorrow"

"Tomorrow I will be here waiting, I hope I can get through the day waiting for our next meeting"

"Me too bye Sole Mate"

"Bye Sexy Doc I'm so glad you came on tonight, now I can sleep". Reid smiled, "Bye "

Reid logged off, and looked at Sanda.

"What Reid are you ok"?

"I'm freaking out I am dying to meet him, but I'm so scared"

"Why Reid it will be ok in public"

"I'm nervous what if he doesn't like me when he sees me"?

"Than he is a fool"

"I'm going to do it Sanda but I want to wait a few days before saying it"

"Oh Reid I'm so happy for you, I knew this was a great idea"

"Oh Sanda what if he is the one"?

"Oh he is I just know it"

"Now we just have to find someone special for you"

"Like Luke Snyder"

"Oh no not Luke"

"Yeah he is my dream boy" Reid and Sanda laughed he hugged her, and whispered, "If he is the right one Sanda, I will be happy for you"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Reid was sitting on the couch when Sanda brought them both some cookies, and a coffee. She sat down, "Reid he will like you he would be a fool if he didn't"

"I know but I'm real scared, I know that isn't me, but I am"

"I know love is scary, but amazing at the same time. I'm real lonely Reid, I hope we both will be happy we deserve it". Reid touched her face, "If Luke Snyder is the one you want, we better arrange a date. We will get Katie to make up some excuse, and I will show up with my best friend, and I'm sure the rest is history"

"You would do that for me"?

"Yeah I would, I would even set you up with Henry if it would make you happy". Sanda went into Reid's arms, he wrapped his arms around her. She started to cry, "You are my best friend, I love you Reid, you will never know how much"

"I love you to Angel". They both sat talking for the longest time, than he touched her cheek. "Hey can you spend the night the guest room is all ready, I could use a friend tonight, and beside tomorrow you can cook me a deceit breakfast"

"Sure but I better call home, and tell my parents"

"Sure I will go up , and put some fresh towels in the guest room". He walked upstairs, she phoned home.

"Hello"

"Dad"

"Hey Sanda it is 10 when are you coming home"?

"Would you mind if I spend the night with Reid, he needs a friend tonight"?

"Sure Sweetie but is everything ok"?

"Yeah can you take care of Tegan, and tell Mom I love her"

"Sure Sweetie, see you tomorrow, give our love to Reid"

"I will love you Daddy"

"Love you too Angel" She smiled as she hung up, Reid walked downstairs. "Was he angry"?

"No he loves you Reid Oliver, he knows I'm safe with you'. Reid smiled, "I put my Dallas Cowboy shirt on the bed , I think you would be cute in that"

"Thanks Reid"

"No problem go up, and get ready for bed, I will be up in a minute"

"I don't need to be tucked in". Reid smiled, "I know go up, I will be there in a minute". She smiled as she ran upstairs, Reid walked to the phone calling Katie.

"Hello"

"Hey Goldilocks how are you"?

"Great Jacob just fell asleep he is having trouble sleeping recently"

"Why"?

"Don't know but he is ok"

"I'm here for you Katie, call if you ever need me"

"I will how was your night with Sanda, and Sole Mate"?

"Fun he is something Katie, maybe he is the one"

"Oh Reid"

"I actually called we have to do something for Sanda"

"Sure what"?

"Can you arrange a small BBQ and invite Luke Snyder, I think Sanda has a major crush"

"Luke Snyder sure but what should I say to him"?

"Just get him there me and Sanda will come invite maybe Henry, and we will see what happens"

"Awe Reid is playing matchmaker you are sweet Reid"

"I love you Katie, and I love Sanda too, I would do anything for you both, and Jacob"

"I know that Reid, I hope everything works out for you, I really do"

"Me too Katie, I better let you go, talk to you soon"

"Goodnight Reid, say hi to Sanda"

"I will she is sleeping over, she is so amazing Katie"

"I know Reid, take care". Reid hung up, and smiled as he ran upstairs.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Reid walked upstairs standing in the doorway. Sanda was dressed in his Dallas Cowboy shirt. She had her IPod on, and was dancing looking in the mirror. Reid put his hand to his mouth, she was adorable, but her singing was wild. He walked over touching her on the shoulder making her scream.

"Oh Reid you are bad you scared me"

Reid smiled, "Oh you are to adorable doing whatever dance that was in the mirror". He copied her by doing the dance making Sanda smile.

"Stop teasing me, I love music, and I love to dance".

"Guess what I called Katie, she is going to invite Luke over for a BBQ this weekend"

"No way why did you do that"?

"Why you want to meet him right"?

"Yeah but I'm not ready what am I going to wear"?

"Shorts or jeans it is BBQ"

"It is Luke Snyder Reid please"

Reid smiled, "Oh it is Luke Snyder is he royalty"?

"Yeah to me he is"

Reid hugged Sanda, "Oh man you have it bad for that guy"

"He is so cute don't you think so "?

"Yeah he is cute, but I bet he is spoiled"

"Like you are not Spoiled Reid Oliver"

"Me"?

"Yeah you " Reid walked over pulling her bedspread down. Sanda jumped in bed, "Reid do you think he will like me"?

"Who wouldn't Angel"?

"You never know I have some bad dates"?

"Really who are they I will give them a visit"

"You would Reid, they just weren't the right person I guess" Reid sat down holding Sanda's hand. "Angel the right guy will come along I promise. I have been waiting for so long, but maybe Sole mate is my Sole mate right"?

"I know he is, but will Luke be mine"?

"I bet he will be". Reid got up, "Do you need anything before you go asleep"?

"Can you stay for a little while, just lay beside me"

"Really"?

"Yeah I'm safe right"?

"Yeah I'm gay if I wasn't boy you would be in serious trouble". Reid laid beside Sanda she giggled, "Oh God if my Dad saw you in here he would have a fit"

"You won't tell him will you"?

"No way"

"Good I don't want Frank going ballistic on me"

"He trusts you Reid"

Reid smiled as they both sat talking, Reid was listening to Sanda. She loved to talk but he loved hearing her stories, and she had many. She was going on , and on making Reid giggle.

"What"?

"Nothing"

"I'm talking to much right, I will be quiet"

"No I love hearing your stories, they make me smile"

"Really"

"Yeah really". Sanda giggled as she sat up telling her about her job, her cat, and what she wanted for breakfast. She asked Reid if he would go out with her after work tomorrow to find a outfit? He said he would, she was so happy she laid down snuggling into Reid, he whispered, "Love you Sanda"

"Love you too Reid". Sanda shut her eyes, and fell asleep in Reid's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning Sanda woke up Reid was still holding her. She sat up making Reid jump up.

"What is the matter"?

"We slept together all night"

"Yeah but not slept together I fell asleep sorry"

"No don't be this is too funny wait until I tell Katie"

"What that we slept together"?

"Yeah give her something to think about"

"You are bad Angel, I'm going down to start breakfast, unless you want to make it for me"

"Smooth Doc sure take your shower, I will start it"

Sanda got up, "That cowboy shirt suits you keep it"

"I will thank you"

Reid kissed her on the cheek, she left the room, and was walking downstairs. He was stripping off his clothes and was walking to the shower when Sanda walked into the bedroom. She put her hand to her mouth making Reid cover his privates, Sanda ran out of the room, and ran downstairs. She was in shock , she was so upset she should have known better , Reid probably was going to hate her. She held the counter she was shaking she prayed Reid was ok.

Reid walked into the bathroom shutting the door. He shut his eyes leaning against the door. He felt horrible but when he was stressed he laughed, he couldn't stop. Poor Sanda got a sight of him, she will never forget. He got in the shower he was laughing so hard he started to cry. How would he face her now, but he whispered, 'It wasn't my fault". He showered, and went to his room changing, but was scared to face her.

Sanda was starting breakfast but she phoned Katie.

"Hello"

"Katie it is me Sanda, I have to tell you something"

"What"?

"Promise you have to swear you will never tell anyone"

"Oh God what did you do"?

"Nothing well yes I did actually I stayed over at Reid's last night. We fell asleep together, and woke up in the morning"

"You slept with him"?

"Yeah"

"God Sanda really were you both drunk"?

"Not sex don't be rude Katie, we fell asleep together"

"Girlfriend you are to sweet you almost made me freak out"

"You have a dirty mind Katie, be good"

"Ok what is the problem no big deal"

"No I was suppose to make breakfast he was going to shower. He thought I went downstairs he stripped off his clothes, I walked in on him"

"No way you saw Reid naked"?

"Yeah everything I'm so upset"

"Why"?

"I saw him naked Katie why else"?

"Tell me what was he like"?

"Katie stop it, this is bad, I don't want him to hate me"

"He won't don't be silly it is ok"

"He was devastated I shocked him"

"Yeah I guess I wish it was me, that is to funny"

"Katie I'm getting angry it isn't funny"

"Ok seriously you saw him who cares, what is a little nakedness between friends"

You truly are bad Katie, I'm letting you go"?

"Wait sorry but he is sexy I bet he was major hot naked"

"Oh God goodbye". Sanda hung up, but jumped when Reid walked into the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Reid walked over to her, "I know what happened upstairs freaked us both out. Lets pretend it didn't happen, and never speak or tell anyone especially your parents."

"I'm sorry I told Katie"

"What"?

Sanda felt horrible she started to cry, "I'm sorry I feel horrible"

Reid was a little angry but he hugged her, "That is ok, I understand"

"No I'm sorry she is going to tease you , she thought it was funny"

"I can take Katie bugging me but if she tells Henry or Chris I'm going to die"

"She might will you hate me"?

"Never but lets make a pact here right now"

"Ok what is it"?

"We always knock before entering a room". Sanda smiled, "That is a deal I will keep"

"Did I traumatize you for life"?

"No".

He touched her chin, "Lets eat breakfast, and try to distract ourselves".

Sanda told him to sit down, she brought over the coffee. She made him some bacon, and eggs. She handed him the plate, her stomach was bothering her, so she just had toast.

"Angel just toast come on"

"My stomach hurts"

"Oh man I grossed you out, I'm that bad". Sanda almost choked on her coffee, almost spitting it out. He smiled, "I'm sorry I thought I was being funny, that isn't me normally"

"You didn't gross me out"

"Good my ego was bruised for a minute"

"Reid stop"

"You are blushing girl, you are so cute"

"You are but lets eat you will be late for work"

"You can lock up after I leave go up, and have a shower"

"I will but I hope Katie doesn't tell anyone, I will feel so bad"

"I'm tough I will be fine"

"I know you will ". Reid finished up looking at his watch. "I have to run, but I will call you later"

"Ok". Reid walked to the door grabbing his coat, Sanda waved, and shut the door, and locked it. She ran upstairs to shower, she dressed, and cleaned up, and left.

Reid got to work, and went upstairs on the elevator. He was talking to a nurse when he turned around, and banged into Luke Snyder.

"Oh God are you ok". Luke asked

"Yeah you are lucky I didn't lose my coffee"

"Why what would you do"?

"Make you buy me a new one"

"You are Reid Oliver you lived with Katie for awhile"

"Yes, but I have my own place now"

"That is cool"

"Yeah I guess I can run around in my underwear without anyone telling me to get dressed"

"You run around in your underwear"?

"Yeah don't you"?

"Not really"

"Are you dating anyone"?

"Why do you ask"?

"Not for me Luke, I was just asking"

"No I was dating but not anymore I'm single"

"Cool, I have to run, see you around Luke". Reid ran down the hall, Luke watched but smiled wondering if Reid asked because he was interested, because he was cute. Luke whispered, "Oh God he can't be Sexy Doc, no you wish Luke". He laughed, and walked away with a smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sanda was out shopping when she met Katie. She had Jacob with her, and she was happy to see Sanda.

"Girl I was looking for you, can you watch Jacob for a few hours"?

"Yeah but why what is wrong'?

"Nothing but I have to be at the Studio for some important interviews. Jacob's babysitter has the flu, so I needed a new sitter for the day"

"Well I would love to watch him we have so much fun together". Jacob giggled, "Uncle Reid"

Sanda smiled, "Oh he wants to see his Uncle Reid"

"Well that is a good idea maybe he can meet you for lunch"

"Maybe I will call him". Katie kissed them both, and yelled, "Call you later 4 hours, his diapers are in the bag, and a new outfit if he gets dirty. The bottles are in the fridge"

"Ok" Sanda sat on a bench Jacob was facing her. She smiled, "You want to call Uncle Reid"?

"Yes, Reid"

Sanda dialed his number, he answered, "Dr. Oliver"

"Reid it is me Sanda, can you guess who I have with me"?

"Jacob"

"How do you know"?

"Katie called me looking for you"

"Really" Sanda smiled, "Jacob wants to see you Uncle Reid"

"Well I can get off in 1 hour, maybe we can do something"

"You can help me find a outfit for the BBQ"?

"It is a BBQ not a formal Sanda take it easy Luke Snyder isn't a Prince or anything"

"I know that but I want to look special, I trust your judgment"

"Really". Reid smiled as Sanda whispered, "Yeah but be fair"

"I will see you at 12, we can have lunch than I will help you pick out a outfit for Luke"

"Reid do you think Luke is sexy"?

"Yeah in a messy hair kind of way, yeah he is cute"

"Really"

"Ok yes I think he is cute, I can only hope Soul Mate is as cute"

"Awe you want to meet Sole Mate"?

"Yeah I do but I'm scared to death"

"Invite him to the BBQ he will meet you, and all your friends"

"Oh that will be fun for him"

"Reid Oliver invite him if you don't like him than you can go your separate ways"

"Fine I will think about it but you, and Katie can't freak him out"

"How would we freak him out"?

"Saying stuff like Reid is so cute, he loves you, he wanted to meet you. He would run so fast, I want to be cool about this"

"We love you Reid if he isn't the one for you we would know right away"

"Like I wouldn't"

"You always get worried about who I date, why can't I worry about you"?

"You can I love you for it, but I want to be cool"

"Ok me and Katie will be cool about it"

"Not sure if I will ask him but if your game to meet Luke there, maybe me meeting Soul Mate will be fun too"

"Yeah we both will maybe meet our Mr. Right"

"That sounds strange but so awesome" Reid laughed as he whispered, "Bob Hughes is giving me the evil eye. I will see you at the Main square at 12 ok"

"We will be waiting"

"Bye"

Sanda hung up Jacob smiled, "Uncle Reid coming"

"In one hour, want a snack"?

"Ice cream"

"Oh no it would ruin your lunch, how about raisins"? Jacob stuck up his nose making Sanda smile, and hug him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sanda was sitting in the little diner she couldn't resist giving Jacob a bowl of ice cream. He was enjoying it, she smiled as he looked at her with chocolate covering his face. She wiped it up as Luke Snyder came over to the table.

"Hi I'm Luke your Sanda right"?

"Yes you remembered"

"Yeah I was looking at this little guy, hi Jacob remember me"?

"Luke" Jacob said giggling making Sanda and Luke smile. Luke laughed, " I see you are babysitting for Katie"?

"Yeah I'm meeting Reid in 1 hour for lunch. Don't say it Jacob shouldn't be eating ice cream but he has the most adorable face, I couldn't resist". Jacob smiled again, Luke sat down, "I couldn't resist him either but he probably won't eat his lunch"

"I know I will feel horrible, but what are Aunts for"

"You are meeting Reid Oliver he is your friend"?

"Yeah a good friend"

"He has a reputation around the hospital"

"You better mean as a wonderful Doctor Luke Snyder"

"Yeah but he is Grumpy 90 per cent of the time"

"No he isn't he is lovable, he gets grumpy when he is hungry". Luke smiled, "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I got a call from Katie, I was invited to her party, I hope you will be there"

"Yes I will so your coming"?

"Wouldn't miss it"

"Great it should be fun"

"I'm sure it will be I better get going I have to pick up Ethan". Luke got up without thinking he kissed Sanda on the cheek, and touched Jacob on the head. "Bye you two have a nice lunch"

"Bye"

Luke walked out, Sanda smiled at Jacob. "He is so cute maybe this week your Aunt Sanda will have a boyfriend what do you think"?

"No" Jacob shook his head making Sanda giggle. "What Luke isn't for me"?

"No"

Sanda smiled, "I think your wrong he is perfect"

"No Uncle Henry"

Sanda laughed, "Uncle Henry". Jacob pointed Henry saw him, and walked over, "Hey Buddy I have missed you like crazy"

Jacob hugged him as Henry smiled, "Hi Sanda how are you"?

"Great I have to get going, we are meeting Reid for Lunch"

"Oh have a good one, give me another hug big boy". Jacob hugged him, Sanda took him after she paid the waitress. She smiled, "See you later Henry"

"Yeah at the Party maybe we can have a dance"

"Maybe bye" She walked out Henry smiled, and went over to get a coffee.

Sanda walked over to the main court, and saw Reid standing by a tree. She waved as he walked over giving her a kiss, and taking Jacob out of her arms.

"What do you want to eat"?

"Whatever you want Reid"

"I want a toasted western sandwich with fries"

Jacob yelled, "Fries, and ketchup"

"Yum". They all smile as they walk over to Reid's favourite diner for lunch.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sanda , Jacob and Reid got to the diner, and sat down. Sanda put Jacob beside her, he was being really good. Reid asked Sanda what she was going to eat?

"Maybe a burger, but I don't know about him"

Reid smiled, "Hey Bud what would you like"?

"Fries and Ketchup"

"Oh Reid is that healthy for him"?

"Sure beside he already had his dessert" Sanda smiled, "I know I'm bad I hope Katie won't be upset"

"She will be fine I gave him worse"

"Worse what do you mean"?

"Well one day for lunch we had peanut butter cups, and bananas"

"Oh God Reid you should no better "

"Look at that face can you resist him, I couldn't" Sanda giggled, "I know that is why he got ice cream" They laugh, they ordered their food. Jacob giggled, "We saw Uncle Henry"

"Where"?

"Over at the other diner we met Luke Snyder too"

"Oh I bet you were all tongue tied"

"I was he is so cute, he is coming to the party so is Henry"

"Oh Katie invited him"

Jacob clapped his hands, "Yeah party"

Reid whispered, "Well you will be there but you will be in bed early little guy"

"No"

"Yes we don't want you watching Uncle Reid, and Aunt Sanda trying to get their friends to like them"

"Reid he is a baby stop"

"Well I think I'm going to invite Soul Mate what do you think"?

"Oh I think that is wonderful you won't regret it I'm sure"

"What if I don't like him"?

"Well don't worry about that now if you do deal with it than"

"How am I going to focus on Soul Mate, and worry about you getting into trouble"

"Trouble don't worry about me Doc"

"I do worry"

"I know I love you for it, but I think Luke is a doll" Jacob laughed, "A doll no"

"I'm being silly baby"

Reid smiled, as the waitress brought over the food. Sanda helped Jacob who was happy with his fries. Reid was eating, Sanda laughed, "These are huge it is like 3 burgers"

"This is heavenly" Reid said eating. Sanda cut her burger in half, "Reid take this half, I can't eat all this". He reached over, "I will eat it thanks"

Jacob giggled making Sanda and Reid laugh too. Sanda noticed Luke walk in with Ethan and Natalie, she was looking over. Reid turned, "Oh Mr. Hair is here should we invite him over"?

"Can we"?

"Sanda there is no room". Luke saw them he walked over, "Nice seeing you again". Reid smiled, "Hi Luke"

Luke smiled, 'Hi Reid, this is my brother Ethan, and my sister Natalie"

"Hi you two are you here for a burger"?

"Yeah Luke has to give us lunch he didn't want to cook". Reid smiled, 'Awe your not handy in the kitchen"?

"No I see your not either".

"No I love take out why not no dishes or mess to clean up after". Sanda laughed as Luke pointed to a bigger table. "Care to join us only if you like" Reid almost said no but Sanda jumped up saying she would love to. She walked over to the table with Luke as Reid got up picking up Jacob. "Hey Bud she is falling bad for Mr. Luke Snyder"

"No"

"Yeah" Reid looked over seeing Luke staring at him, he smiled back, and walked over.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Reid sat Jacob down beside Sanda, and he sat on the other side of Jacob. Luke sat across from them with Natalie , and Ethan. Natalie smiled, "You have nice eyes". She smiled at Reid he smiled back, "Thank you Natalie"

Luke smiled, "She isn't very shy, sorry Reid"

"That is fine it was a compliment right"

Luke was looking at Reid he thought he had nice eyes, but that smile was to die for. Luke tried not to look at Reid but he couldn't help it. Sanda whispered, "So Luke it is so sweet of you, to take your brother , and sister out"

"Yeah we love to hang out, my Parents needed some time alone"

Ethan laughed , "Luke growled when he had to keep us all afternoon don't let him kid you". Luke shook his head, "Thanks Ethan, I was looking like the good guy"

Sanda smiled, "I still think your sweet Luke" He smiled back, Jacob pulled on Reid's shirt. "I want my juice"

"Ok bud the waitress is bringing it"

Luke smiled, "He is growing up fast, I remember when he was born"

Jacob giggled, "I'm a big boy"

Reid touched his head, "You sure are Bud"

Luke laughed, "You are good with him Reid, Katie is lucky she has you, and Sanda"

Sanda was staring at Luke he lite up whenever he talked to Reid. She smiled to herself she knew that was her imagination, she always finds some reason why someone wouldn't date her. She knew Luke was just being friendly, and she was being silly. The waitress came over asking Luke, Natalie and Ethan what they wanted so she could bring all their meals together. She brought the drinks, Jacob was happy he got his juice. Reid smiled at Sanda he gave her a look to keep talking to Luke. She smiled as she turned, "So Luke you are going to Katie's party Friday"?

"Yes I can't wait"

"Maybe we can dance you do dance right"?

"Yeah I love to dance" Ethan and Natalie were laughing, "He loves to dance but he is weird"

"Am not you both know I'm great"

Natalie laughed, "You love to sing too he listens to his Ipod, and it is awful he doesn't sound real great"

Reid laughed, "You and Sanda would make a cute couple she likes to bop around singing on her ipod too"

"Reid"

"You do you know it" Reid smiled as Sanda whispered, "Yes I do I love my music"

Jacob whispered, "She sings good"

"Thank you Jacob, you are on my side"

Reid touched her arm, "I'm on your side too"

"I know Reid just kidding"

The waitress brought over the food, and Sanda helped Jacob get ready to eat. Reid lifted his burger, "Oh these burgers are so good"

"Look at the size of your burger" Luke laughed as Reid smiled, "This is a baby burger in my eyes"

Jacob giggled, "Baby burger that is funny". They all laugh as they continued to eat, and talk. Reid looked over noticing Luke staring at him. He looked back, and he shivered he thought for a moment Luke was coming on to him, but he smiled grabbing a French fry knowing he was so wrong.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They all finished lunch, Ethan asked if they all could go to the park across the street. Reid smiled, "Sure Jacob, and Sanda love the Park too"

"Funny Reid" Sanda shook her head, and he laughed, "You do you love the swings nothing wrong with that"

"Me too" Natalie smiled at Sanda

They paid, and left the diner, and were walking over to the park. Jacob was holding Sanda and his Uncle Reid's hand. Ethan and Natalie were talking away so excited. Luke laughed, "Sorry my brother, and sister love to talk"

"Like you don't Luke" Natalie laughed as Luke chased her over to the swings. Sanda smiled, "You can push me Reid, remember I love swings"

Ethan smiled, "I can push Jacob in the baby swings"

"I'm not a baby" Jacob said Ethan laughed, "I know but they are safe for you, I was on these swings until I was 6"

Luke rubbed his head, "Yeah last month"

"I'm 7 now so I'm a big boy Luke"

"Yeah you are that is sweet you want to push Ethan"

Reid lifted Jacob in the swing, he whispered, "Not to high"

"Yeah Uncle Reid high to the sky"

"No Ethan his Mom will kill me"

Sanda and Natalie yelled, "Push us Luke and Reid"

They walked over Reid started to push Sanda, and Luke was pushing Natalie. They were laughing Luke and Reid smile at each other. Reid felt a weird feeling go through him, he actually shivered. Reid felt horrible why was he having these feelings and thoughts about Luke it was wrong. Luke touched his arm Reid pulled away walking over to Jacob, and Ethan.

"Hey Ethan how about you push Sanda, I will push Jacob"

"Sure" Ethan ran over , "I'm pushing you now"

"Ethan can you take turns pushing Sanda and your sister"

"Yeah what is going on"?

"Nothing I want to talk to Reid". Luke walked over, "Reid you OK"?

"Yeah you better get back over there they want to be pushed."

"Did I do something to upset you"?

"No why"?

"I think you know"?

"What"?

"Reid I like you seriously you know that I'm giving you enough signals"

"Your gay"?

"Yeah you are too right"?

"Oh God no this can't be happening"

"What is wrong"?

"Luke my best friend likes you, she will be hurt"

"Sanda or Katie likes me"?

"Yeah Sanda she seriously thinks you are the cutest thing in Oakdale"

"She does that is sweet"

"Really Luke, I didn't know you were Gay"

"I am I don't go around telling everyone Reid"

"What am I going to do now"?

"Nothing maybe we can go out on a date"?

"Not happening Luke"

"You don't like me"?

"I really don't know you but I can't now with Sanda liking you"

"I'm gay I will explain that"

Reid lifted Jacob out of the swing, "I'm sorry I have to go now". Reid walked over to Sanda, "Lets go Sanda, I have to leave"

"Why you have the afternoon off"?

"Sanda please lets go Jacob needs his nap"

"No nap I'm not tired"

Reid turned, "Nice meeting you all, sorry we have to go" Reid turned, and was walking away.

Sanda smiled, "See you later Natalie, Ethan, bye Luke" She ran after Reid wondering what just happened?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sanda grabbed Reid's arm, "Reid slow down"

"Sanda lets just get away from here"

"Did he say something to you what is the matter"?

"I'm so sorry Sanda, I swear I didn't know"

"Know what"?

"Luke is gay, he likes me"

"What"?

"He was giving me the eye all day, but I thought it was me imagining stuff, but he just said he was gay"

"Oh God no"

"I know I'm sorry"

Jacob whispered, "What is wrong"?

Reid lifted Jacob, "Nothing Bud, we will get you home". Sanda whispered, "I want to be alone"

"No come with me we will talk"

"I was such a fool I thought maybe he liked me"

"You didn't know, but you will be ok, someone real special will come along"

"I thought it was going to be Luke, I can't even tell a gay man from a straight one"

"Well I just found out today, so I'm no better"

"It isn't funny Reid Oliver"

"Well no it isn't but what about Sole Mate"

"What your thinking about Luke , you would like to date him"?

"I don't know he is kind of cute, but if you say no I will forget all about him"

"Well I wouldn't stop you but what about Sole Mate"?

"I don't know I'm so confused right now, and so upset your hurt"

"Well one of us is going to have a new love, guess what it isn't going to be me"

Jacob walked over, 'Lets go home, I want to watch TV".

Sanda knelt down, "Sure lets get you home". Reid smiled as the three of them went to the car.

Luke watched them as they drove off. Ethan ran over, "What happened Luke did you , and Reid have a fight"?

"No Bud"

"He was angry, something was wrong"?

"I guess I thought he might be interested"

"You like Reid Luke "?

"Yeah I thought I did but obviously he was revolted by the thought of it"

Natalie smiled, "Or he wasn't, and he is scared to death"

"What"?

"Sometimes boys run when they don't know how to show their feelings, maybe Reid is scared because he likes you, but is to scared to admit it"

"God how old are you Natalie"?

"I watch Soaps with Grandma you learn a lot about the opposite sex"

"OMG I'm telling Mom she is going to flip on Grandma for letting you watch Soap Operas, they are no good for kids to watch"

"Why it is like a sex ed class"?

Ethan smiled, "Natalie you are so in trouble, you never know when to be quiet"

Luke whispered, "Lets go home, I won't tell Mom, but never talk like this again Natalie"

"You are to much Luke". They walk to the car, and drive home.

Reid got to the house, Sanda helped Jacob get his coat off. He ran over putting the TV on. Reid walked over, "Sanda you ok"?

"Yeah now what am I going to do at that party Friday"?

"Have fun dance with me, stay away from Henry"

"Oh Henry he isn't gay too is he"?

"No but he is weird"

"But cute"

"Hank is cute you need the prescription in your glasses changed"

"Well I think your cute Reid"

"Well I am but Hank not so much"

Sanda smiled, "I'm going to have a glass of wine, do you want one"?

"A Beer would be nice" Sanda walked to the kitchen getting the drinks, and bringing Jacob a milk, and a couple of cookies. She sat between Reid, and Jacob, Reid whispered, "We have to be quiet Jacob says no talking during Batman"

Sanda giggled, "That will be hard for me"

Reid whispered, "I know". They were laughing when Jacob leaned over, "No talking please"

"Sorry" They stop but look at each other trying not to laugh, but they couldn't help it. Jacob shook his head, and they tried to be serious, as Sanda leaned her head on Reid's shoulder realizing he was a good friend, and she was happy for him, she didn't know if Sole Mate or Luke would be the one for him, but she knew one of them was Reid's destiny.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Reid was sitting beside Jacob, he couldn't get Luke out of his mind. Sanda was looking at the TV but she really wasn't paying attention either. The phone rang, Reid got up running to it.

"Hello"

"Hey Reid how is Jacob"?

"Good he is watching TV, how are you"?

"Reid is it OK if Jacob spends the night, I wouldn't ask but I really need to get some stuff done, and I will be real late"

"Sure I wouldn't mind"

"Really you seem down is everything OK"?

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm more worried about Sanda"

"Sanda why what is wrong"?

"Nothing really serious, can I tell you later, I don't want her hearing me on the phone"

"Sure I will call Jacob later to say goodnight"

"Sounds good to me"

"Don't eat lots of junk food, or you will be up all night with him having a tummy ache"

"I know Katie, don't worry about him"

"Bye tell Sanda, and Jacob I miss them"

"I will" He hung up, and Sanda got up, "Who was that Katie"?

"Yeah Jacob is spending the night, would you like to spend the night too"?

"Sure I will help you out" Reid hugged her, they both went into the kitchen, and Sanda was making coffee. The phone rang again, Sanda picked it up thinking it was Katie again.

"Hi Katie"

"It isn't Katie it is Luke, I really need to talk to Reid"

"Just one minute" Sanda put the phone down, "It is Luke"

"Oh God really"

"Talk to him he sounds upset"

Reid got up walking over to the phone. "Hello"

"Reid what happened at the park"?

"Nothing, I had to go"

"No I thought maybe we could go out sometime, I know I upset you"

"Luke I didn't know you were gay, I was a little shocked"

"You are gay so what is wrong with it"?

"Luke please can we talk some other time"

"Reid what is the matter if you don't like me just say it. I can handle it , but you acting this way hurts"

Sanda left the kitchen, and walked over to Jacob sitting down. Reid turned hoping she didn't hear him.

"Luke I was shocked because one of my best friends really likes you . She was hurt, and I felt horrible so that is why I acted the way I did"

"One of your friends likes me"?

"Yeah Sanda please don't tell her I said this. I want you to understand, she thought you were someone special, so it was a shock to me, but Sanda was devastated. I don't know if going out would be a good idea right now."

"Oh Reid I didn't know about Sanda, I'm so sorry"

"It isn't your fault Luke, but maybe we should just be friends right now"

"If that is what you want, I understand"

"Luke thank you for understanding, I better get back to Sanda and Jacob"

"Bye Reid"

"Bye" Reid hung up, he looked at the phone when Sanda walked up behind him.

"Reid if you want to go on a date go I'm OK with it"

"No this is for the best"

"You like him Reid, I can see it"

"I don't know what I want right now, but I want to order a pizza, and the three of us can watch Toy Story 3 again"

"Pizza sounds great, I will order it"

"Order a extra large we can have some for breakfast"

Sanda giggled "Breakfast Reid , I don't believe you"

"Cold pizza at breakfast is a real treat" They both laugh as Jacob ran into the kitchen.

"You guys coming in to watch TV, I hate being alone". Reid lifted him up, "Sure Bud" He walked into the living room as Sanda smiled, and walked over to the phone to call the pizza place.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sanda was sitting at the kitchen table after she called for the pizza. Reid walked in, and sat beside her holding her hand.

"Sanda I know you are upset just tell me what you are thinking"?

"I'm thinking about Tegan, he is home all alone"

"Why didn't you say that I will go get him you stay here with Jacob, and wait for the pizza"

"You sure"?

"Yeah give me your key, should I bring him in his carrier"?

"Yes I don't want him running into the street he might if he got scared"

Reid grabbed his coat, and told Jacob to be a good boy. He left Sanda walked into the living room sitting beside Jacob.

"Hey you enjoying your show"?

"Yeah it is so good you would love it"

Sanda smiled but Jacob whispered, "Why are you sad Aunt Sanda"?

"I'm just tired sweetie not sad"

"You are sad you look like Mommy does when she thinks of my Daddy. He died you know , I miss him, but Mommy really feels sad that he went to Heaven"

"Oh Jacob I'm so sorry but your Daddy would want you, and Mommy to be happy"

"Mommy is with Chris you know him right"?

"Chris Hughes yes I know him"

"I don't know if I want him as my Daddy, would it make my real Daddy sad"?

"No your real Daddy is your Father, and no one will change that. If your Mommy married Chris he would be like your Stepfather, and it would be OK if you loved him too"

"Really than why is my Mommy scared to marry him"

"Well she loved your Daddy so much it hurts"

"Why do people die, he hurt my Mommy leaving us"?

"Oh Jacob he didn't leave you on purpose it happened, he would have stayed here with you both if he could. Don't ever be mad at your Dad, he loves you so much"

"Did you know my Daddy"?

"No Sweetie but your Mommy told me so much about him"

"Do you love Uncle Reid"?

"Yes he is one of my best friends, your Mom is too"

"Why don't you marry Uncle Reid"?

"Well I can't do that Jacob"

"I know Mommy said she can't marry him too."

"We will wait until Uncle Reid comes back"

"Uncle Henry says Uncle Reid likes men "

"Well your Uncle Henry is right he does"

"He likes Luke Snyder I think"

"Why would you say that"?

"Because his brother Ethan said Luke thinks Reid is hot"

Sanda put her hand to her mouth, "Well he shouldn't say that".

"Why are you sad Uncle Reid likes men"?

"No I'm fine with it Sweetie, I want him to be happy"

"Why can't you be happy too"?

"I will be someday, someone is out there for me"

"Maybe Uncle Henry he is funny, and he doesn't have anyone either"

"Well we will see Bud"

"I'm hungry is the Pizza coming"?

"Yes anytime" The phone rang, Sanda got up grabbing it.

"Hello"

"Hi Sanda it is Luke Snyder"

"Oh hello Reid isn't here"

"I really called to say sorry to you, Reid told me you liked me. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you"

"You didn't know don't be silly"

"Sanda I really like Reid , is he dating someone"?

"No but there is someone though"

"I know he will never date me because he cares for you so much. I know it is such a weird situation but would you give us your blessing if he did go out with me"?

"Luke I would like to see you both happy so yes I would give you my blessing"

"Sanda I know you are Reid's friend, but maybe we could go out to lunch one day"

"I would like that"

"Really I will call you"

"Well I will see you at Katie's party Friday"

"Oh right maybe we can have a dance"

"You trying to make Reid jealous"?

Luke was silent, Sanda giggled , "Just kidding Luke, call me sometime"

"Bye Sanda have a good night"

"You too"

Sanda hung up, she felt better Luke was a nice young man, but she also thought Sole Mate was kind of sweet too. It was up to Reid to make a choice, she just hoped he made the right one. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Reid walked in 15 minutes later, and smelled the pizza. He put Tegan down, and opened the cage, and he came out. Sanda ran over hugging Reid.

"You are back"

"Yeah I wasn't gone that long your cat wouldn't get in the cage. I had to give him treats to get hm in there"

'Not human treats"?

" No his I brought his litter, and other stuff. He doesn't like car rides much does he"?

'Not really he doesn't go in the car much. He probably thought you were taking him to the Vet"

"Great he hates me now"

"No he doesn't stop lets go eat the pizza it will get cold". They walk in, and Reid sat down as Sanda grabbed him, a beer.

"Thanks " Tegan was walking around just sniffing everything making them laugh.

"He is in a strange place it will take him hours to investigate everything" Sanda said

'More like put his scent on everything, I watched a show about cats once"

"Really you Reid"?

"Yeah I was to lazy to change the channel but it was interesting"

Jacob giggled, "Guess who called Uncle Reid"

"Who your Mom checking up on you"?

"No Luke called"

Reid put his pizza down, "He did what did he want"?

"He said he was sorry about today, and the misunderstanding. I told him it was fine, and I said I would give you both my blessing if you started dating"

"You didn't"?

'Yeah I would it wasn't his fault I had a stupid crush on him"

Jacob smiled, 'You thought he was hot like Luke thinks Reid is hot. I'm so confused why would you think he is hot"?

"Luke thinks I'm hot"?

"Yeah Ethan and Natalie said so, Luke likes you Uncle Reid"

Reid smiled, and Sanda could see he liked Luke too.

Sanda touched his hand, "Reid he is a nice young man, but remember Sole Mate what are you going to do"?

"I don't know but can we just eat, and forget about this for now"

"You have to log on to chat with Sole Mate in 1/2 hour. Why don't you run up after eating, and chat alone. I will keep Jacob company we can watch a movie"

"Meet the Robinson's"? Jacob yelled

Reid whispered, "Jacob your yelling"

"I know I got excited" Reid and Sanda laugh, and Sanda said that movie sounded great. Reid was eating but his stomach was getting nervous. He really seemed to like Sole Mate, but there was something about Luke Snyder that really made him think he might be the one. He didn't want to hurt Sole Mate, and that alone proved he kind of liked him too, and he hasn't met him. He only ate 1 slice of pizza which shocked Sanda.

"Reid are you OK"?

"Yeah I'm just not hungry my stomach is a little upset"

"You are nervous I have never seen you this way"

"This is a big deal Sanda one of these guys could be the one"

"The one how romantic"

"You know what I mean"

Sanda got up touching his arm. "Take your time get to know them both, than make your choice"

"You are right I can take my time right"

"Yeah run along upstairs, have some privacy, and remember don't scare him off"

"I won't love you Sanda" He kissed her cheek, and than ran over kissing Jacob on the forehead. He grabbed his laptop, and ran upstairs with it.

Jacob shook his head, "He is acting weird I never want to grow up" Sanda smiled, "Come on lets clean up, and go watch that movie"

"Ok" Jacob got up helping Sanda put the dishes in the dishwasher.

To be Continued.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Reid ran upstairs, and laid on the bed, and opened the laptop going to the dating site. He logged in, and was looking for a message, and had a few, but was a little sad when he noticed it wasn't from Sole Mate it was from 3 other posters. He read the messages, and thought he may reply to them at a later time but right now he wanted to chat with Sole Mate. He smiled when he saw a message flag on his screen from him.

'Hey Sexy Doc , I was hoping you would be on"

" Hi Sole Mate I said I would be"

'Yes you did please don't get offended, but you being a Doctor , I just thought maybe you would be busy"

"I'm always busy, but you make me want to come back on here"

'Really now I'm smiling, I couldn't get you out of my mind all day"

"Why"?

"Well you seem to be someone I could see myself getting to know real well"

"Don't you feel kind of silly doing this Sole Mate"

"Millions do this Sexy Doc why are you feeling silly"?

" I don't know, we might hate each other when we come face to face"

"Or fall madly in love"

"That doesn't happen only in the movies Sole Mate"

"Now you are depressing me, I can dream can't I "?

"Sure you can, but I'm not a dreamer I'm a realist"

"I guess we are total opposites, but that is a good thing"

Reid smiled as Sanda walked into the bedroom with a coffee for him. She put in on the night stand, and jumped on the bed beside Reid. She was reading the comments, and smiled.

'He likes you Reid, you can read between the lines"

"Sanda it is weird but I'm falling for him too"

"God really what about Luke"?

"I don't know what I think of him, he is cute, but we didn't get off on a good start"

"I really like Luke but this guy is nice too, you have a difficult decision to make Reid Oliver"

" I know but to make that decision I should date both, and that is not me. I'm not a player, and I can't do that to these two guys"

"They wouldn't know, and you can do it, you make the right decision after getting to know them"

Reid looked at the computer. 'Oh God Sanda I forgot about him". Sole mate was asking Reid if he upset him somehow.

"Sorry I was distracted my friend brought me a coffee"

"Not a boyfriend"?

"No one of my best friends, she thinks I should go on a date with you"

"I like your friend already, she is right maybe you should give me a chance"

'I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe you are right, I would love to meet you in person"

"Really when soon I hope"

"There is this BBQ this weekend would you like to come"?

"Sure"

" I will give you the details, and address tomorrow, I just want to make sure it is ok with my friend who is putting it on"

"You don't think she would like you to bring a date"?

"She will not mind, but I should ask, i will give you the details tomorrow"

'I don't know what you look like Sexy Doc"

"Well you will find out soon enough"

"I can't wait"

Reid was a little overwhelmed he was not sure what he was doing. He said he had to get going, but he would be on the same time tomorrow. They said their goodbyes, and logged off. Reid shut his computer off, and Sanda whispered, "Luke will be there"

"I know I might be making a huge mistake, but it might be great seeing them both together, and maybe it will help me decide who I would like to get to know better"

"You may like both"

"Sanda what have I done"?

Sanda smiled, "Don't worry it will be ok, I will distract Luke, he did say he wanted to have a dance with me." Reid laughed as they both left the bedroom to go down, and see if Jacob was still watching his movie. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sanda and Reid went downstairs, and Jacob got up walking over to them.

"You missed almost the whole movie, I was waiting for you"

Tegan walked over giving Sanda a nip on the ankle.

"Ouch Tegan what is wrong with you"? Tegan meowed, and walked over to Reid but he whispered, 'No you don't, I get it you both are mad"

Jacob smiled, That is cool I wish I was a cat, I could bite you, and not get grounded"

Reid smiled, ' He didn't get me". Reid turned but Tegan ran after him making Reid yell out. Sanda and Jacob laugh as Reid started to laugh too.

"We are sorry Jacob but would ice cream make up for us taking to long upstairs"

"Yes" Jacob smiled as Reid whispered, " Ice Cream sounds great, maybe we can give him strawberries, he needs his fruit". Sanda walked into the kitchen, and Reid picked up Tegan, and whispered, "You have a little attitude Tegan"

Jacob asked if they could watch another movie?

"No Bud you have to go to bed soon, maybe we will see what is on TV"

Reid walked over grabbing the converter, and was flipping channels. Jacob laughed when Reid saw a hockey game, and he was glued to the set. Sanda yelled out from the kitchen, "Not hockey Reid"

" This is a Philadelphia game it is almost over"

Jacob ran into the kitchen, and up to Sanda. "Mommy got mad at Uncle Reid for watching sports all the time, but she likes it now"

'Really I like watching sometimes"

Sanda put the ice cream, and strawberries on a tray, and walked into the living room. Reid smiled as she handed him his bowl, and she sat on the love seat with Jacob. They were eating, Reid was glued to the set, and he was getting loud making Jacob, and Sanda giggle. Reid jumped up yelling, "Come on Ref get your head out of your"

Sanda yelled, "Reid Oliver"

"Sorry but did you see that hit that is crazy"

"Remember we have a child here"

"Oh right I get carried away sometimes"

Jacob laughed, "All the time he says bad words when he sees football too"

"Really Reid you have to watch your language"

"I will try, that referee was a idiot"

Jacob giggles, "Idiot".

"That is not a proper word to say Uncle Reid should be ashamed of himself"

"Well I'm sorry but he is one"

Sanda threw the pillow at Reid hitting him, making him jump up, and grab a pillow throwing one back. It wasn't long before the three of them were laughing hysterically hitting each other until they finally collapsed on the couch, all exhausted.

Sanda whispered, "Reid"

"Yes I didn't hurt you"?

"No but promise me we will always have days like this"

"Of course Angel why would you say that"?

"You are my best friend, and I never want to lose you".

Reid pulled her close, and whispered, "You will never lose me Angel, I love you too".

They all sat watching the TV, Jacob fell asleep in Sanda's arms, as she leaned into Reid never feeling more safe than she did this moment. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next morning Sanda was making breakfast for Reid, and Jacob when Katie showed up.

"You are picking him up early he is upstairs getting dressed"

"How was last night did he give you any trouble"?

"No he was great he always is"

"So how are you feeling Sanda"?

"OK why"?

"I know you like Luke , and I know how it hurts when you have a crush, and the other person doesn't like you"

"He likes me Katie but he has a crush on Reid who wouldn't"

"Yeah all the good guys are gay or married, and some married men are not good guys"

"Yeah that is true"

Reid walked into the kitchen, and smiled as he gave Katie a kiss.

"You are here early I was going to drop Jacob off at school"

"Well I missed you guys, and I wanted to take Sanda out shopping to make her forget about Luke"

"She is fine right Sanda"?

"Yes I'm fine but shopping sounds great"

"God when a guy is down they drink beer, lay on the couch in their underwear, and watch TV"

"Yeah I remember Reid you did it enough at my place"

"I did not well the underwear part is not true"

Sanda giggled as Katie whispered, "Well the underwear part I would have liked but the moody Reid I could live without. You should have seen him hugging a pillow with a beer in his hand Sanda it was sad"

"Stop it now I'm not that bad, but maybe it was listening to your constant complaining about Chris or Henry. "

"Ladies do whine about men"

Reid sat on the counter, "Guys this situation with Luke, and Sole Mate should I invite them both"?

"Well I think it is cool having 2 men liking you, and you get to decide which one is cuter"

"Cute is not all that matters but it does help, and Luke is cute but he is young, and annoying, and that hair he must use a bottle of that gel crap a week"

"He is adorable stop it Reid". Sanda scolded him

"Sorry Sanda but someone else is out there for you"

"Yeah Henry" Katie smiled as Sanda whispered, "Henry is he available"

"Yes he is available, and I for one know he likes you too"

"He really does did he say that to you?"

"Yes he said you are sweet, and he would love to" Reid jumped off the counter, "Enough Hank God there is so many other great guys why Hank"?

"I like Henry Reid so you be nice"

"Fine but if you date him, he will be in my life all the time, and that alone is going to give me nightmares"

"He loves you Reid". Katie giggled as Reid looked at her saying that is so wrong, as he walked into the living room to watch some news. Sanda set the table, Jacob came down, and ran over hugging his Mom.

"Hey Jacob were you a good boy "?

"Yeah I think so, it was real fun"

"Good sit down we have to get going after breakfast. We don't want you late for school"

"Ok Mom" Jacob ran over sitting down pouring some cereal as Katie helped Sanda , and they called Reid in to eat before they all left for work, school, and shopping.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Reid got up, and lifted Jacob up giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Be good at school Bud"

"I will but I can't wait until Friday"

"Me too, but remember one day you will be a Doctor"

"I want to be a Police Officer"

Katie got up, "We will talk about that later Jacob". Sanda smiled as she whispered, "All children want to be a Police Office when they are young"

"Did you Sanda"? Reid smiled

"No I wanted to be Singer, and we know that dream didn't come through"

"Oh Sanda keep trying it might happen you run around singing with your Ipod on all day"

"That is just habit I love my music". Reid kissed her cheek, and Katie's, and said he had to get going. He grabbed his stuff, and left the house.

Jacob ran to get his stuff in his school bag, while Sanda and Katie cleaned up. They all got ready to take Jacob to school, and than they could go shopping.

Reid got to the hospital, and went inside, and grabbed his Boston creme donut, and coffee, and walked over to the elevator to go up to his floor. He felt someone touch his shoulder, and he turned wondering who it was.

"Luke what are you doing here"?

"Well I kind of came here to see you"

"You are stalking me what is up with that"?

"Stalking are you kidding I was waiting here because they said you would be in at this time"

"Luke I'm kind of in a hurry I'm a Surgeon remember"

"Yes but you have no surgery today I asked"

"God do you know my underwear size too"?

Luke smiled looking at him, and whispered, "I guess a medium, and by the looks of it you wear briefs"

"Oh man you are weird"

"Reid wait can we talk "

"Come on in my office, I don't really like standing in the lobby". They got on a elevator, and went upstairs to Reid's floor. They walked to the office, Reid went over to his desk , and put his coffee down.

"What is up Luke"?

"Nothing really I just wanted to talk"

"You are kidding"?

"No, I'm sorry but I really would like to get to know you better. I really don't know anything about you except your a Neurosurgeon, and your a friend of Katie's, and Sanda's. I know you are single, and so am I".

"Luke would you like to come to a BBQ on friday"?

"I was invited already Reid"

"Oh right for Sanda but that didn't turn out"

"Is she OK, I really didn't know she liked me"

"She will be fine, they are already saying they may hook her up with Henry"

"Henry Coleman he is OK"

"Really if you say"

"You don't like Henry why"?

"He is annoying, and you are annoying me with the 100 questions".

"Sorry I love to talk"

"I noticed, but I don't really talk much"

"I noticed"

"I should let you get back to work, but I'm looking forward to Friday"

"Me too it should be fun"

"Reid"

"Yeah Luke"

"Thanks for listening to me". Luke waved, and left as Reid smiled , and looked at his paperwork, but he couldn't help but smile thinking Luke was kind of sweet.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Reid was sitting at his desk, and he was daydreaming something he normally would not do. He was thinking about having Luke, and Sole Mate at the same party, and being torn between the two of them. He knew it was wrong but the thought of having two men to choose from was kind of exciting. He wanted to make the right choice for him, but he probably will blow it , and Sole Mate, and Luke will hit it off, and he will be left alone again. He suddenly felt sick thinking about Luke with another man, his man even though they have never met. Reid jumped when Henry walked into his office, and sat down across from him.

"Hank what are you doing here, I'm a busy man"

"Really I think your doing nothing but daydreaming"

"I was thinking not daydreaming I'm not a 15 year old boy"

"I need your help"

Reid sat back, and smiled, "What have you done Coleman"?

"Nothing yet but I got this text from Katie. She said Sanda is available, and that I can maybe get to know her at the BBQ. I think Sanda is really hot, but do you think she will like me"?

"Well do I want her to like you definitely not. Will she like you probably Sanda is sweet to sweet for her own good"

"True she likes you Oliver"

"Shut up Hank or I swear I will ask her not to date you"

"You wouldn't do that come on put a good word in for me"

"There is not a word I can think of that would be good to describe you"

"You are a jerk Reid what have I done to you"?

"You have done plenty remember when you were trying to get Katie to kick me out of her house. You remember when you tried to get dirt on me, but that didn't work out for you Hank"

"You have some dark secrets in your past Reid"

"Maybe but so do you Katie told me all about them"

"She did not you lie"

Reid smiled, and Henry jumped up, and was about to call Katie on her cell phone.

"Fine I will put in a good word for you, but Sanda has to make up her own mind about you. I'm sure being with you 10 minutes she will run as far away from you as possible"

"Reid what should I wear Friday"?

"It is a BBQ wear something casual "

"Right I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you Reid"

"Run along Henry, I really have work to do"

"Katie said you have some guy you like on a dating site, but she also said you kind of like Luke. That is bad Reid, you really like to live dangerously"

"What is wrong with me liking the both of them, I have not done anything bad to hurt them"

"I bet you will blow it with both of them. They will see your sparkling personality, and run for the hills together"

"Get out I swear Coleman, I will put you in one of the hospital beds for a week"

"Violence from a Doctor nice". Reid stood up, and Henry ran to the door, and said he was leaving. Reid sat down, and whispered, "A good word, I have plenty of words for you Coleman".

Katie, and Sanda were at the mall, they were trying on clothes. Sanda wanted something perfect for the BBQ, and Katie was showing her clothes that were really not her type. Katie said she should flaunt what God gave her, but Sanda was not the type to wear clothes that showed off her assets. She saw a pretty pink halter dress, and she put it up against her.

Katie walked over, "It is sweet but didn't I see Julie Andrews wear that exact dress in the Sound of Music"?

"You are to much Katie it is nice, I like it"

"Go try it on, you never know until you wear it ". Sanda walked into the dressing room, and was trying the dress on. She walked out, and Katie had to admit she was stunning. She walked over, "It is beautiful, I bet every man there will love you in this dress"

"Not the one I wanted "

"Hey Henry is cute, and he is funny, but annoying, and he will love you"

"Why doesn't Reid like him"?

"Maybe because they are so similar"

"Katie Reid would be so angry if he heard you say that"

"They both say whatever comes to their minds. They are different in many ways, but they both are annoying when it comes to what they want, and if they don't get it watch out"

Sanda giggled, "Like Reid if you talk during a hockey game, or eat his last bag of chips"

"Exactly"

"If they are similar, I will love Henry, because Reid is amazing"

"That is one thing we agree on, but Henry is amazing too in his own way"

"Katie you really like this dress"

"Sure do lets go buy it, and than lets get you some new sandals to match it"

"And a purse"

"Of course". Sanda changed, and they paid for the dress, and they were off to the next store.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Reid was going over some paperwork, but he was so stressed out. He couldn't get his mind off Luke, and Sole Mate, he was not the type that wants to hurt others even though most people think he is heartless. He put his hands to his face, when his cell phone went off.

Reid grabbed his cell phone, and answered it.

"Hello"

"Hi Reid it is me Sanda"

"Sanda are you having fun with Katie"?

"Yeah she is in the make up store, I'm sitting on the bench with our bags"

"Why you have to many of them"?

"A few but I thought I would phone to see how you are"?

"Tired, frustrated, and a little hungry, and you know what happens when I'm hungry"

"You get Grumpy me, and Katie are going to Al's Diner for a coffee, and a piece of their great cheesecake. Why don't you come over, and join us we both would love it"

"1 hour sound good"?

"Yes 1 hour sounds amazing, see you than"

"Bye Sanda" Reid hung up, but looked at his cell. He couldn't believe he was doing this but he called Henry's cell phone number.

"Hello"

"Henry it is me Reid"

"Awe you miss me"

"Goodbye Hank"

"Sorry what is wrong I'm sorry"

"I'm going to Al's Diner to meet Katie, and Sanda. We are meeting up in 1 hour why don't you come, and you can talk to Sanda"

"What if she doesn't like me"?

"Forget it Hank if you are scared"

"I'm not scared , I like her, I want this to work out"

"It is not a date, you are joining us for a coffee"

"Ok see you than, I owe you Reid"

"I will expect you to pay up too"

"I know you will"

"Bye Henry see you soon, but I'm not looking forward to it"

Henry smiled he was sitting in the cafeteria in the hospital. He got up seeing Luke grabbing a coffee alone. Henry walked over touching his shoulder.

"Henry"

"Luke I hear you are going to the BBQ this Friday"?

"Yes I am"

"Don't be mad but I heard you kind of like Reid Oliver"

"I hear you, and Reid hate each other so please don't bad mouth him"

"Me never but I know he is going to Al's diner to meet Katie, and Sanda. I'm going to, why don't you happen to show up, and we all can talk, and get to know each other"

"Are you playing Matchmaker Henry"? Luke smiled making Henry smile saying he better go, but he hopes to see Luke there.

Katie came out of the store, and walked over to Sanda sitting down.

"Make up costs a fortune it that store, but it is the best"

"I rarely wear make up Katie, I never have"

" A little blush wouldn't hurt you sweetie, but you are pretty so it doesn't matter"

"Do you think Henry will mind if I wear glasses"?

"Why would he you look cute glasses or not"

"I won't try on contacts they scare me"

"Don't worry about Henry I know he will love you. He also has seen photos of you at my house, and let me tell you he thinks you are cute"

"Really"?

"Yes"

"Katie we are meeting Reid at Al's Diner"

"Really he is taking time off from work"?

"Yeah he loves Al's cheesecake" Katie, and Sanda laugh, but they grabbed their bags, and walked out to the car to drive to Al's diner. 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Sanda and Katie got to Al's Diner first, and grabbed a table. They ordered a coffee, and were talking when Reid walked in, he gave them both a kiss on the cheek, and sat down.

"Reid right on time amazing" Sanda smiled as Reid sat down, and the waitress walked over, "Coffee Dr. Oliver"?

"Yes a coffee would be great". The waitress walked away to get the coffee.

Henry walked in, and Katie smiled and waved him over.

"Henry what are you doing here"?

"Was in the neighborhood, what am I saying, Reid invited me to see Sanda"

Reid put his hands to his face, Sanda blushed smiling at Henry but looking at Reid.

Henry sat beside Reid, making Reid stare at him.

"Hi Sanda I have heard so much about you"

"Really from Reid"?

"Well not really he isn't impressed that I'm dating you, Katie has told me a lot. She really thinks you are amazing, and Jacob goes on , and on about you"

"Henry take a breather or she will run away from you, and never look back"

"Be nice Reid Henry is excited"

"Really he is acting like a crazy man who has never seen a beautiful woman before"

"Beautiful" Sanda said smiling making Reid, and Henry look at her.

"Yes you are beautiful Sanda " Reid said, and Henry whispered, "More than beautiful"

Katie giggled, "Well this is going well, I think they will hit it off. We just have to worry about you, and Luke or Sole Mate now. I'm so into Chris, so we only have to focus on you Reid Oliver"

"Don't focus on me I'm fine"

Katie, and Sanda saw Luke come into the diner, and they both got quiet. The waitress brought the coffee over. Reid grabbed his taking a drink when Luke walked over.

"Wow I didn't know you all would be here, Henry invited me. Hi Reid nice seeing you again".

Reid coughed on his coffee, but put it down , as Luke grabbed a chair, and sat right beside Reid.

"Henry invited you Luke"?

"Yes it that a problem"?

"Not at all it is nice seeing you again Luke" Sanda said, and Luke reached over to give her a kiss on the cheek, than Katie"

Henry giggled, "No kiss for Dr. Oliver"

"I swear Henry I will hurt you if you do not shut up"Reid said

Luke smiled, "Wow a kiss from me is that bad"

"No but he is trying to bug me, and it is working".

Luke went for it giving Reid a small kiss on the cheek, but when Reid moved the kiss was planted right on his lips. They both were shocked, Katie, and Sanda both put their hands to their mouths as Reid got up going to the men's washroom.

"God why did I do that he is mad now"?

Henry, Katie, and Sanda smile, but Sanda whispered, "No that was sweet , I didn't know Reid was a shy one"

"I think he is mad should we leave"? Henry said, but Luke whispered, "I'm not sorry, I have wanted to do that for a week, and I did, and it was sweet"

Sanda, Henry, and Katie start to laugh as Reid came out of the washroom. He walked over sitting down as they all look at him, and smile.


End file.
